


another's silence

by notverygoodattitles



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notverygoodattitles/pseuds/notverygoodattitles
Summary: It had been a while since Quirrel had seen the town of Dirtmouth and all its lackluster qualities. He hadn't expected to see such a large bug on his way in, however.





	another's silence

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i stayed up a bit to write this lol  
> anyways!!! my contribution to the hk fandom i hope yall like it!!!!

It was a while since Quirrel saw Dirtmouth, or anything in Hallownest at all. In fact, for a while, he wanted nothing to do with the place. The kingdom which he was once devoted to was nothing but ruin. Any friends or family he had then were surely gone, or at the very least, not in Hallownest. At times, he wonders if the only reason he kept travelling after unsealing Monomon was the hope someone he knew managed to leave the kingdom unscathed. Not that he would remember them at the very least, but the thought still made him wonder.

Time grew on, however, and Quirrel knew he couldn’t wander forever. While he didn’t give up hope they could be out there, he grew tired and homesick. Even if the sight of kingdom made him feel sick, he wanted to go back. It wouldn’t sit right with him not to see it again, even for a short while.

Wandering back to Hallownest once more, he hoped that it hadn’t changed too much.

 

As fate would have it, it had changed, if only a little. As Quirrel approached the humble town, he could vaguely see a bug he’s never seen before, even if they seemed a bit familiar. Though he was sure he’d remember a bug as tall, or even taller than the houses, living in Dirtmouth.

Said bug was sitting on a bench, their mantis-like head (though he was sure a mantis’ head was more blue) concentrated on a tablet. They followed the inscriptions with their thumb, giving Quirrel the impression they were in deep thought. He noticed they were doing so clumsily, however. He supposed that they may not be very well used to being one-handed.

Despite the fact they were preoccupied, however, he was sure they could spare a minute to talk. An introduction was most certainly in order, after all! Perhaps they could even point them in the direction of their little friend, if they were still around.

With these thoughts in mind, Quirrel approached the bug. With a wave and a smile, he said, “Hello there! I hope I hadn’t bothered you much. I’m Quirrel. It’s a pleasure to meet someone as grand as you!”

The bug only blinked for a moment, as if though they hadn’t understood, before giving Quirrel a small nod in reply.

Without being able to help it, he let out a laugh. “Silent stoicism! I suppose that isn’t quite so unfamiliar. You wouldn’t by any chance be telling me your name, then?”

Once more, his companion remained silent, before bending down from the bench to write a word in the dirt.

“ _Hollow._ ”

“Ah! This is not so familiar, but still a pleasant change.” Quirrel said, nodding to himself. “It’s a delight to meet you, Hollow! Would you happen to know anyone who is rather short, but as quiet as you?”

Hollow looked up only to tilt their head.

“Ah, perhaps it would be better if I could draw them.” He, like Hollow, bent down and began to draw, describing his old friend as he did. “They’re barely half my height, I’d say. They carry around an old nail, though it’s been polished if I remember. Oh! They also seem to enjoy charms.”

As he spoke, Hollow stood and began to walk off.

“Hollow?” Quirrel calls out. “I hadn’t bothered you, had I? Oh, dear.”

They turn for a moment only to shake their head, and continued walking on. Quirrel was beginning to wonder what his new friend was thinking. For a moment, he considered moving on and asking someone he did know. Just then, his eye caught the sight of his friend’s tablet, left behind on the bench.

“Your tablet!” He called out once more. Hollow, however, was too far off to hear, jumping in the hole that lead to the Forgotten Crossroads.

Not wanting his friend’s items left for any to thieve, Quirrel grabbed the tablet and followed suit.

 

The first thing Quirrel noted as he descended that, even for a bug their size, Hollow was incredibly fast. Though he wouldn’t normally have such a problem, their headstart made it easy for him to lose track of them.

He grunted as he barely managed to see Hollow turn to their left. If he was being honest, he felt a bit out of shape, seeing them go. Perhaps he should take up the nail again, if only not to lose his touch. Hopefully no one had took it where he last had left it.

As he caught sight of the Temple of the Black Egg, he saw Hollow’s pace slow. In fact, he felt as if the bug’s demeanor had changed. Their head peeked in the entrance, turning to and fro. From where he was, he could barely make out Hollow signing something with their hand, though he couldn’t tell what.

Hoping that his friend would listen now, Quirrel cupped his hands together. With a voice as loud as he could muster, he called out, “Hollow!”

He saw them jump, before turning to face him. They tilted their head once more. Their hand was still held in the air, though they had stopped signing.

“You’ve left something behind, friend!” He waved their tablet for emphasis. He paused, before adding, “I hope you hadn’t meant to leave me as well!”

Hollow shook their head so quickly, Quirrel thought they might shake it off completely. They then pointed to the inside of the temple, then gestured for him to ‘come here’.

Despite his confusion, Quirrel joined his friend by the entrance. He gave them his own tilt of his head in askance. Hollow held his hand in reply and lead him to the interior. As they did, he couldn’t help notice how cold his friend’s hand was. In fact, it seemed to get colder the longer he held on, not that he minded.

Instead, he noted something else. He stopped walking for a moment to gawk at the inside of the temple. “The air here seems to have changed… And with it, the egg has been unsealed. I suppose a question of mine will be answered today.”

Hollow only tugged his hand in reply. He laughed and continued walking. “Of course, friend. Though may I ask, what exactly do you plan to show-”

Quirrel’s words were cut short by a small figure dashing in and hugging him from behind. He yelped, then almost fell, barely able to mantain his balance. Turning to face the stranger, he saw the figure’s shoulders rising, as if they were silently laughing at him.

It took him a moment before he exclaimed. “So it was you!”

He turned to see Hollow’s reaction, only to see them laughing silently as well. The two of them must have planned this, he supposed. No wonder they were signing at the entrance. He laughed at this realization as well, not wanting to be left out.

“I must apologize for my sudden absence, friend.” He said, giving them a hug in return. “After I took a swim, I must confess I was rather out of sorts after the true situation caught up to me. I could only remember the madam, but there must have been others I knew as well, weren’t there?”

His voice trailed off, unsure what else to say. His friend remained as silent as ever, but they did return the hug. Somehow, the hug was tighter than it was earlier.

“I must apologize,” He gave them a weak smile as he let go. “I hadn’t meant to damper the mood. It’s delightful to see you again! I take it the opening of the seal was your doing? What did you find? The place seems quite empty and cleaned up, now.”

His friend jumped up and down a bit, before pointing to Hollow. Hollow, in turn, only waved at him.

“Ah!” His eyes grew wide. “The _Hollow_ Knight. No wonder you seemed familiar! Your statue really portrays your likeness.”

Hollow only shrugs. His friend runs over to them, enveloping them in a hug as well- or at least, enveloping their legs in one. The taller bug pats them on the head. Quirrel watched the scene with a chuckle, wondering if the two were related. The smaller bug was quite the knight, after all.

Smiling at his old friend, he asked, “If Hollow is the nickname they receive, then what would your name be, little friend?”

They jumped and grabbed his hand as well. Quirrel wondered if this was beginning to be some sort of trend between the two of them. He did notice his friend’s hand wasn’t cold at all, however.

He was lead to a pile of tablets, one of which was shoved in his free hand. His friend gestured to one particular word on the tablet.

“Ghost is your name then, friend?”

They quickly gestured to two words instead.

“Little ghost?” After they nodded, Quirrel let out a laugh. “It’s a wonderful feeling, being able to put a name to your face! It’s a nice name as well, I must add.”

Ghost nodded, before grabbing his hand again and dashing off to another part of the temple. He let out a yelp, nearly losing his balance once more. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hollow watching them both, laughing at the scene.

He was lead back out to the area with the bench in the temple, only to face the bug who initially welcomed him into Hallownest the first time he came. He saw her eyes grow wide as she saw him, her hand already reaching for her needle. Her gaze moved towards Ghost, however, and her hand returned to her side.

“Ghost? Is there any reason you brought this bug here?” The bug asked, her arms crossed. “If not-”

Ghost let go of his hand to sign back to the bug. He tried to read the motions, but the way Ghost signed wasn’t familiar to him in any way. Perhaps the rudimentary sign language he knew wasn’t the same as the one that thrived in the dead kingdom now.

The bug however, seemed to understand. With a nod, she said, “I see.” She turned to him with squinted eyes. “Haven’t we met?”

“You were the one that, ah, “welcomed” me in, if I remember correctly.” Quirrel coughed into his hand. “Perhaps we could start over, if that’s preferable?”

She remained quiet for a moment, before shaking her head. “I believe an introduction is all that is needed. I am Hornet, protector of Hallownest. I trust my siblings have already introduced themselves?”

“It’s a pleasure then, I’d say! My name is Quirrel, a simple traveller.” He offers a hand towards her, which she slowly shakes. “These two bugs are your siblings? You’re quite lucky to have ones as nice as them!”

“I’d beg to differ,” Hornet murmurs. Ghost gives her a little kick, which she avoids with little effort. “Though, yes. These two aren’t bugs, however. They’re vessels, made of void.”

“Ah! That sounds.. rather familiar, though I can’t put my finger on it. I suppose I may recall later.” Quirrel kneels down to Ghost’s height, as if trying to peer in their soul. “So they aren’t just quiet, then?”

She looks at him pointedly, before moving on. “No, I’m afraid these two aren’t able to speak. I’ve managed to teach them some signs, however. The two of them seem to have made up some on their own as well.”

“I see!” He lets out a laugh. “I wish I could say I’m astonished, but I suppose I should have expected as much considering how silent they both are.”

Hornet stared at him, before taking a moment to look back at Hollow. “As… pleasant as all this is, do you plan on leaving the kingdom once more? Not that I am requesting you do.” She added, seeing him back away. “It just seems my siblings enjoy your company.”

As she uttered the last word, Quirrel noticed Hollow slowly get up from where they were to stare at Hornet intently. She seemed to pay them no mind, however.

“I’ll admit, my wanderlust seems to have run out.” He gave her a smile. “If none of you mind, I would be quite alright staying somewhere and visiting back here tomorrow.”

“Well-” Hornet began. Hollow began to walk closer now. Placing a hand on her shoulders, they gave her a look. However, due to their lack of moveable facial features, it looked as if they were only giving her a long stare. “ _Well.”_

With a sigh, she said, “-where exactly do you plan on staying? The kingdom may be free of its infection, as you may have noticed, but it doesn’t mean that the area is safe. Fauna has quite overrun the area.”

“The madam’s- Monomon’s place seems better than any.” Quirrel said. He gestured to the general direction of it. “Fog Canyon may be quite ways a way, but it’s the closest thing I’d have to home.”

Hornet nodded. “If you don’t mind, may I ask Ghost to accompany you? I’m certain they’ve missed you- and I’d be a fool to let you go anywhere unarmed.”

Ghost nodded, already going to his side.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind. I’m certain I had left a spare nail for emergency’s sake in there, anyhow!” He laughed a bit, as if he told a joke. “Ah, and before I leave…”

Looking at Hollow, Quirrel lifted out their tablet. “You forgot about this, my friend!”

Their shoulders rose. They slowly reached out for the tablet, before quickly taking it back.

He chuckled. “I suppose I must go. I’ll be seeing you both soon, then! Ghost, could you possibly- oh, Wrym, I must ask you to please stop dragging me-”

  


The two siblings watched as Ghost dragged Quirrel off to the archives, nail pointed ahead. Hornet shook her head at the sight. Some things never did change. She turned towards Hollow, who had their arms crossed and looked pointedly away from her.

“Before I go join you in reading some bug's journal, Hollow, I must say.” She placed her hand against her sibling’s forehead. “you’re positively freezing. I hadn't expected void to blush in such a way."

Hollow stomped up back into the temple. Hornet only laughed as she followed them inside.

**Author's Note:**

> in case i worded it weird: hollow getting cold is like them blushing
> 
> thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
